Marriage And Afterwards!
by coolgirlgray
Summary: Kind of a carry over from my other phic. please read! The first chapter is REALLY short tho...
1. Default Chapter

Marriage and..AFTERWARD!  
  
Disclaimer: I never owned POTO and...Um, I probably never will.  
  
Special thanks go to my loyal readers and to The Phantom Parisienne for being nice on and off the site. Also, for letting me borrow one of her characters. ^-^ AND, for a few ideas in here too. And if that counts as interactive then...um...I don't know...  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!  
  
Raoul: "Oh, Cheesina, my darling! You have no idea how happy you have made my life!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "And how awkward you've made mine." O_O;  
  
Raoul: "Ignore her, my love, for now, we must plan the celebration."  
  
Cheesina: "Oh, Raoul..."  
  
Raoul: "Oh, Cheesina..."  
  
Cheesina: "Oh, Raoul..."  
  
Raoul: "Oh, Cheesina..."  
  
Cheesina: "Oh, Raoul..."  
  
Raoul: "Oh, Cheesina..."  
  
Cheesina: "Oh, Raoul..."  
  
Raoul: "Oh, Cheesina..."  
  
Cheesina: "Oh, Raoul..."  
  
Raoul: "Oh, Cheesina..."  
  
Cheesina: "Oh, Raoul..."  
  
Raoul: "Oh, Cheesina..."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Oh, SICK!"  
  
Cheesina: "Hmph! Explain to me how it's so sick to see 2 lovers expressing their feelings for one another?!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Because, as I have said before in the last phic, he's a fop, and you're a talking cube of cheese."  
  
Raoul: "That may be true, but it's inside the heart that counts right?"  
  
Erik: "You're right." *tries to kiss Christine*  
  
Some Random Phan Girl: *runs up* "NUUUUUUUU Erik! Don't kiss her! She's evil!"  
  
Erik: *to himself* "Why do I put up with this?" *pecks random person on the cheek* "Satisfied?!"  
  
S.R.P.: "Yesh." ^-^ *faints*  
  
Erik: "Right." *kisses Christine*  
  
Christine: *faints*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Cool! You have the kiss of fainting!" ^-^  
  
Erik: *pecks Coolgirlgray on the cheek*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "ICK!" ^-^ *faints*  
  
Erik: "Hmmmmm...I guess I do." 0o;  
  
Raoul: "AS I WAS SAYING! We'll need to plan it carefully and think hard about our decisions. Erik: Best Man, Miss. Piggy: Maid of Honor, Christine: Bridesmaid, Meg: Bridesmaid, Nadir: Um...the other guy who isn't the Best Man, and Katie: Flower Girl."  
  
Coolgirlgray: *wakes up* "What?!"  
  
Raoul: "Katie: Flower girl. Need I spell it out for you?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "N-Yes." =)  
  
Raoul: "...DON'T MAKE ME THINK SO HARD! Anyways, we'll have to hold the wedding in someplace really expensive that no one else can buy, that really isn't necessary to have, so I can show off all of my brother's money." ^-^  
  
Carlotta: "Cellar rat, make him shut up."  
  
Erik: "I'll make you shut up." *pecks her on the cheek*  
  
Carlotta: *does a long and loud opera style, 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' then faints*  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Coolgirlgray: "...You're gonna have to stop doing that."  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!  
  
So, WHAT YOU THINK?! Short? Yes, I know. I would've had it on the last chapter of my other phic, but then it would get WAY too off topic! ^-^; Review! PLEASE! 


	2. Marriage Reception

Chap: 2 "The MARRIAGE!" yes, cliché I know  
  
DISCLIMER: I own POTO! YEAH! And monkeys will come flying out of my butt.  
  
Thank you for all your lovely reviews and so fourth...  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~  
  
*THE NEXT DAY! DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUNNN!!*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "I'm not wearing this." *is wearing a fancy dress with lots of little flowers on it*  
  
Carlotta: "But you look cute!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "You think I care?"  
  
Carlotta: "I'm going to go with no." *leaves*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "..EEWWWWW!" *tries to take the dress off*  
  
*The Wedding*  
  
S.R.P.: *is crying* "This wedding is both beautiful and disturbing! Disturbing because Raoul is marrying a talking cube of cheese, but beautiful because Eriks here." *swoons*  
  
Erik: "So, what are you again?"  
  
Nadir: "...I don't know." O_O  
  
Carlotta: "Do you think this dress makes me look fat?"  
  
Meg: "As opposed to what?"  
  
S.R.P.: "As opposed to piggishly fat!" ^-^  
  
Meg/Carlotta: o0;  
  
S.R.P.: "...YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" *tries to run out the door, but just runs into it, then runs out*  
  
Nadir: "You know, I think she meant that..."  
  
S.R.P.: *evil music and laughter sound in background*  
  
Erik: "You're a little too early."  
  
S.R.P.: "I am? Aw, crap." *acts like Arnold Scwhatshisname* "I'LL BE BACK!!"  
  
(SILENCE)  
  
Erik: "LE FOP IS COMING!"  
  
Raoul: *has his hands held out like he's holding a horse's reigns and has a person clapping coconut shells together behind him* (A/N: Yet, another result of watching The Holy Grail) "I ish ready to see thine braid!"  
  
Nadir: "He means bride right?"  
  
Erik: *shrugs*  
  
*wedding march starts*  
  
Coolgirlgray: *starts walking down the aisle flinging flowers at people* TT  
  
Coconut Guy: "HAHA!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: *flings flower petals in his eye*  
  
C.G: "GAH!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Why do I put up with this?" *stands next to Erik*  
  
S.R.P.: "NUUUUUUUUU!!! I cannot allow this for I am, SUPER RANDOM PERSON! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Shunned by society but now it tis all over for you! I shall now go off into the darkness to do evil...STUFF! BUT BEFORE I GO..." *liplocks with Erik* "Ta ta!" *does the same leaving as she did before and curses to herself*  
  
Erik: "...I HAVE MY OWN PERSONAL CIRCLE PEOPLE!"  
  
Christine: "And yet it always gets invaded; how sad."  
  
Meg: "Here she comes!"  
  
Cheesina: *is just sitting in the aisle* "AHEM!"  
  
C.G.: "Oh, sorry." *kicks her down the aisle*  
  
Cheesina: *lands on the pedestal* "Thank you."  
  
C.G.: "No problem."  
  
Erik: "Um, I've never been married before, but isn't there supposed to be a priest here or something?"  
  
Cheesina: "I have my own personal priest."  
  
Brie: "Hello, I am Brie."  
  
Erik: "Um, we could read that in the script."  
  
Brie: "SHUT IT!"  
  
Erik: "Yes'm!" O_O;  
  
Brie: "Ahem, now-"  
  
Raoul: "You're glowing and pretty!"  
  
Brie: "Why thank-"  
  
Raoul: "Are you radioactive?!" O.O  
  
Brie: "Yes, I'm radioactive." *to herself* "Moron." *out loud* "Anyways, I am both honored and confused to be the priest at the wedding of Raoul De Changy and Cheesina The Talking Cube Of Cheese."  
  
Cheesina: "Yes, yes I am."  
  
Brie: *starts acting all professional-like* "We are gathered here today-" Coolgirlgray: "Hurry up! These tights are giving me a wedgie!"  
  
Brie: "HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"  
  
Raoul: "But, wouldn't that be difficult?"  
  
Brie: "Shut your head hole!"  
  
Raoul: "Yes ma'mm."  
  
Brie: "As I was saying, we are gathered here today to bare witness, to, um, some people, of the new couple Raoul De Changy and Cheesina etc. If anyone has any reasons why these 2 should not be married, speak now or forever shut your yap!"  
  
Audience: O_O *blink*  
  
Brie: "Alright then! Raoul,"  
  
Raoul: "Yesh?"  
  
Brie: "Do you take this talking cube of cheese to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Raoul: "I-"  
  
Brie: "I'm not finished!! Ahem, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health; till death do you part?"  
  
Raoul: "...Does that mean you're done?"  
  
Brie: "Yes."  
  
Raoul: "Allrighty then. I don't!"  
  
Cheesina: "GASP!"  
  
Raoul: "I'm just kidding, I do." ^-^  
  
Cheesina: "Raoul,"  
  
Raoul: "Yes?"  
  
Cheesina: "You're an idiot."  
  
Raoul: "I know."  
  
Cheesina: "And, I love you!"  
  
Raoul: "I know honey, I know,"  
  
Coolgirlgray/Erik/Nadir/Meg/Christine: *make fake gagging noises*  
  
Cheesina: "HMPH! Continue."  
  
Brie: "Um, do you Cheesina plan to do all that crap and still like this guy?"  
  
Cheesina: "Yes. YES I DO!"  
  
Brie: "Alright then." *starts to leave*  
  
Cheesina: "Aren't you supposed to say, 'Ladies and Gentleman, I would now like to represent, the new Mr. and Mrs. Raoul De Changy. You may know kiss the bride?'"  
  
Brie: "Huh? Oh, whatever. Go crazy." *leaves*  
  
Raoul/Cheesina: *kiss and I mean REALLY kiss!*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Ewwwww..."  
  
Erik: *covers her eyes*  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!  
  
*at the reception*  
  
Raoul: *is pigging out at the food bar*  
  
Nadir: "Shouldn't you be dancing with Cheesina?"  
  
Raoul: *shrugs*  
  
DJ: "Hello, I'm your DJ Claire and I forgot my cd's at home, but I brought a blank cd. Enjoy!"  
  
(SILENCE)  
  
(5 min. later)  
  
DJ: "Now, Katie has brought a cd."  
  
Dancers: "Foonily!"  
  
Erik: "You brought YOUR cd??"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Yeah, Raoul asked me to make one for him."  
  
Stereo: *is playing Kung Fu Fighting!*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Ok, it may seem like I threw on that song, but I didn't!"  
  
Raoul: "Isn't this a great song?" ^-^  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Told ya."  
  
Erik: "I'm not asking." *walks away*  
  
DJ Claire: "And now, a dance for the newly wed."  
  
Raoul/Cheesina: *walk onto the dance floor*  
  
Cheesina: *lies there*  
  
Raoul: *lies there with her for the entire song*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Alright that sucked! Let's get the people who we should be celebrating up there!"  
  
Nadir: "I don't see Ricardo anywhere."  
  
Coolgirlgray: TT *knocks him out* "Don't be cheeky!" *grabs Erik and Christine* "DANCE! NOW! Before I become non...imp...patient...DANCE!"  
  
DJ Claire: "I know the perfect song for them...I think."  
  
Erik/Christine: *get ready*  
  
Christine: *blushes*  
  
Stereo: *starts playing*  
  
"Never look back  
  
We said  
  
How was I to know  
  
I'd miss you so?  
  
Loneliness up ahead  
  
Emptiness behind  
  
Where do I go?  
  
And you didn't hear  
  
All my joy through my tears  
  
All my hopes through my fears  
  
Did you know?  
  
Still I miss you somehow...  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
  
You were my first love  
  
You were my true love  
  
From the first kisses  
  
To the very last rose  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
  
You were my real love  
  
I never knew love  
  
'Till there was you  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart."  
  
S.R.P.: *in the shadows* "DIE!!"  
  
Stereo: *continues*  
  
"Baby, I said  
  
Please stay.  
  
Give our love a chance  
  
For one more day  
  
We could've worked things out  
  
Taking time is what loves all about  
  
But you put a dart  
  
Through my dreams  
  
Through my heart  
  
And I'm back where I started again  
  
Never thought it would end  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
  
You were my first love  
  
You were my true love  
  
From the first kisses  
  
To the very last rose  
  
From the-"  
  
Stereo: *explodes*  
  
Erik/Christine: "GAH!" 0_0;  
  
Carlotta: "Who did that??"  
  
Voice: "No one."  
  
Carlotta: "Can a person who doesn't exist talk?"  
  
Voice: "Uh...yes?"  
  
Nadir: "Come down here!"  
  
S.R.P.: "MAKE ME!"  
  
Erik: *gives her his best innocent look*  
  
S.R.P.: "...CURSE YOU!" *falls down* "Ow."  
  
Christine: "What is with you???"  
  
S.R.P.: *ignores her* "Why Eriky-Poo? What does she have that I don't have?"  
  
Erik: "Sanity?"  
  
S.R.P.: "...That may be true! But she is evil!!"  
  
Erik: "So are you."  
  
S.R.P.: "I learn from the best..." ^_^ *leans on him*  
  
Erik: "That's real touching, but no thank you."  
  
S.R.P.: "Fine! I'll leave now, but I'll return!!" *slams a smoke bomb on the ground* "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
*the dust clears, showing her still standing there*  
  
S.R.P.: "HAHA...ha..ha..." *kisses Erik* "Ta, ta!" *runs out the door without running into it* "YES!!" *runs into the wall at the end of the hall* "DANGIT!"  
  
Everyone: "..." *blink*  
  
Meg: "Somehow, I think we will be seeing a lot of her."  
  
Erik: "I'll never get any private time."  
  
Raoul: "I'm married to a cube of cheese!!" ^-^  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!  
  
So...WHAT DID THOU THINK? Did it make you laugh, cry, or both? Please review! The next chapter will be like a month or so after they're married. But first a quote:  
  
"I'm a brick!" ~Ralph Wiggum  
  
Also, thank you to T.P.P. for again letting me borrow her character Brie! 


End file.
